Tigertail (Pandora910)
Tigertail is a strong, large muscular tom cat. He has brown fur with pale tabby stripes on his body, and his tail stripes and bold and black, earning him his name. He has amber eyes and large paws. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Tigerkit is first seen cuddled up with Nightwing, Bramblekit and Crowkit in the nursery. He is woken up by the other kits playing and looks rather annoyed. A moon later, the kits go out to play and game and Tigerkit takes the lead in decided the game and how it works. When Flowerkit notices that Thornkit is gone, she wakes Tigerkit and asks what to do. He tells her to calm down, that Thornkit isn't stupid and will be just fine. When they all reach the age of six moons, Tigerkit is made an apprentice and named Tigerpaw. He is given Mallownose as a mentor. When Fernsong gets sick, Tigerpaw assures Bramblepaw that she will be okay. Tigerpaw, his siblings and Flowerpaw, have their warrior assessment. In the end, Mallownose praises Tigerpaw for his hunting skills, Flowerpaw notices him trying to look stoic but with excitement burning in his eyes. They return to camp for the ceremony and Tigerpaw is named Tigertail, honored for his courage and fighting skill. When Rustkit, Barkkit and Snakekit are made apprentices, Tigertail is given Rustkit as an apprentice. Flowerpelt later notices that Tigertail and Sunstream are getting close. When Flowerpelt tells the Clan the truth about Falconclaw, Tigertail watches on in horror. Tigertail helps when the patrol returns covered in a black liquid. Flowerpelt notes that Tigertail and Sunstream are very much in love. When Flowerstar returns after getting her nine lives, she chooses Tigertail to be her deputy. Moons later, Sunstream has given birth to Tigertail kits: Goldenkit and Lionkit. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Tigertail is first seen when Dawnkit is looking out of the nursery and sees him organizing the dawn patrol. During Dawnkit and Turtlekit's apprentice ceremony he is sitting in the deputy's spot on the SunTree. While Sunstream and Dawnpaw are collecting moss, she tells Dawnpaw that a big reason Lionpaw is so arrogant is because his father is deputy. Later that day, Tigertail is seen returning from a late patrol and Sunstream follows him. After a hunting session, Sunstream goes off to be with Tigertail. Later on, Dawnpaw sees him talking with Bramblepelt and Thornpelt and it is Tigertail who calls out the eagle over SunClan's camp. At the gathering a moon later, Tigertail follows Flowerstar across the stepping stones to the gathering, Tigertail then begins talking to Echoheart, Hawkface and Mossleaf, the other deputies. When AshClan invades, Dawnpaw sees Tigertail fighting Lilyclaw and Cloverstrike. When Sunstream dies, Lionpaw and Goldenpaw go to him and he keeps them close. Tigertail goes with Hawktalon and Nightwing to bury Sunstream. Dawnpaw joins a patrol with Thornpelt, Blazeheart, Tigertail and Cinderpaw despite the rain. Tigertail leads the patrol until they find the scent of fox. They find the fox and Tigertail belives that they will be able to chase it off, but tells Cinderpaw to stay hidden and run for help if needed. At Tigertail's command, the patrol attacks the fox. The fox goes to attack Tigertail and because of Thornpelt, is unable to get away as the fox bites his throat, killing him. Once the fox has been chases out, they carry Tigertail's body back to camp and Dawnpaw worries what Lionpaw and Goldenpaw will do. They Clan holds vigil for Tigertail's death before taking his body out to be burried. Much later, Dawnpaw has a nightmare where she sees, Sunstream, Willowkit and Tigertail drowning in a river and is unable to save them. While Dawnpaw has growing suspicions of Thornpelt, she remebers Tigertail's death and how Thornpelt didn't move in time for Tigertail to get away and wonders if he caused the death of his own brother, but tries to deny it. When Lionclaw and Goldenleaf become warriors, they tell each other that they know both of their parents are incredibly proud of them. When Dawnfire is reveicing her nine lives, Tigertail gives Dawnfire her third life along with the gift courage. He appears once more when she loses a life to Thornstar and he assists her with the others, giving her the strength to defeat Thornstar. Kin Members '''Mate:' Sunstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: Goldenleaf : Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Lionclaw : Living (As of A Fallen Star) Granddaughters: Honeyfrost : Living (As of A Fallen Star) Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Falconheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Burnpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brothers: Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Uncle: Falconclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Nieces: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephews: Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Thurshclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Tree Images